


Scapegoat (A 221B Ficlet)

by sashet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'The Reichenbach Fall' the police are looking for somebody to take the blame.<br/>Nobody knew Sherlock Holmes as well as DI Gregory Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scapegoat (A 221B Ficlet)

The Chief Superintendent was a no nonsense copper from the ‘old school’. He believed in doing things by the book, collecting evidence, taking statements, getting a sound conviction.

What he didn’t believe in were maverick officers who thought that they could bend the rules to suit themselves. Rule number one in his book was…the police _don’t_ consult outsiders, professional or amateur, both were off limits.

The fact that an officer under his command had, for 6 years, been allowing a ‘consulting detective’ access to cases made his blood boil. It didn’t matter that cases that would have taken months to bring to a conclusion were solved in weeks they _would_ have been solved anyway.

And now that Sherlock Holmes had been discredited as a fraud the focus was turning to the Met. There was no way the Chief was taking the fall for involving him.

Facing the nation’s press he made his stand:

“Detective Inspector Lestrade acted outside of accepted police guidelines in allowing Sherlock Holmes access to active cases, but I would like to assure the public that behaviour like this is not, _will_ not be tolerated.”

“Where is Lestrade now?” the journalist from the Daily Mail asked.

“He is currently suspended pending an internal investigation.”

In the dark of the back of the room John Watson thought...what a bastard.


End file.
